narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuraga vs Bravo a new battle
Yuraga Uchiha has recently upgraded his eyes to new levels and now travels the lands. He walks through the forest, at night with the wind blowing very powerfully through the area. Bravo has unlocked his true power deep within and is ready to try them on a worthy opponent. Yuraga walks through the forest and sees a young man not to far from him coming in his direction. Bravo stops in his tracks sensing someone nearby. ``Depending on were this might be good.`` Yuraga stops in front of the boy and tells him what he is doing out here all alone. Bravo stops and answers patrol duty but whats it to you, he asked. I just wonder why a little boy is out here on his own Little boy you say im just as goid enough to protect myself as your are to protect yourself! Lets see how about a little battle, ill fight to test out your skills. What do you say to that little man. And if I prove worthy you must promise to become my new teacher, then its a deal. Lets see, first come and prove your self little boy. Thats it Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique! Yuraga used Body Replacement Technique, he appeared behind the boy and threw several shuriken at him. Bravo suddenly disappeared and instantly appears behind Yuraga, pulls his fist back and lands a powerful blow. His fist goes right through Yuraga and his body suddenly breaks into many bats Yuraga appears behind him and says "When it comes to speed you cant match me". Oh is that correct old guy Arrrrr, he began to shout as the area around him shook. As he shouted Yuraga placed his hand on the boys back and placed the Vampiric Seal on him. Arrrrr he shouted as his hair turned gold and static appeared around his body, hope you like this because you'll be seeing it more when we train .]] train together. Yuraga jumps back, and looks at the glowing boy, Yuraga with an emotionless faces throws a shuriken and then used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create many copies of them all flying towards him. Im no regular boy I come from the Shiga Clan our taijutsu comes second to non he stated as he pulled his left. arm back and let a beam of chakra out of his hand Yuraga simply jumps out of the way, while he manipulates his shuriken with wire string to wrap around the boy. Hey old guy this is a b--- move! He throws a kunai with an explosive tag next to Bravo and detonates it. Yuraga hears a voice behind him, good thing I set that clone when I opened Rage Mode or I'd be dead he laughed very childishly Yuraga smiled and turns to face Bravo, He takes out Fūma Shuriken and throws it at him and then uses Fūma Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to create One Hundread of them sending them all flying towards the boy. Bravo tried dodging them but was heavily damaged. Bravo stood up before we continue whats your name.? "You have to earn my name because your not even worth that" he said.